


5 Times Clark Luthor Was Gentle With Lex Luthor And 1 Time He Wasn’t

by WyrmLivvy



Category: Smallville
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abuse, Angst, Drama, Earth-2, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-2 Clex fic. What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Clark Luthor Was Gentle With Lex Luthor And 1 Time He Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> I broke it. My “I don’t write incest” rule. It’s broken like the “I don’t write RPF” rule. I blame Smallville for all of this. 
> 
> I tagged this Clark Kent/Lex Luthor so people can find it but this is actually Clark Luthor/Lex Luthor and takes place in Smallville’s Season 10 canon alternate universe Earth-2, a darker place with bad things where Clark was found by Lionel and raised as a Luthor. 
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags and warnings, and note this is basically canon compliant! (which means deaths that happen do happen). The underage warning is because sex happens when Clark is 16 (the age of consent in Kansas) and the non-con warning is because of the consent issues during that from both sides in regard to the power dynamics between Clark and Lex.

I.

Lex couldn’t move his hands. Or his arms, or any of his limbs. His head felt cool. Bare. He wanted to touch and confirm what he had already knew. The meteors had struck down, taking his strength and his hair. 

He can’t touch his head but someone does it for him. 

It’s gentle and inquisitive - like whoever was doing it wanted to comfort him, but Lex knew for sure now he was bald. He wanted to cry but what if his father was nearby? He would see. 

Think of the devil and he shall appear. Lionel emerged from among the burnt crop and he’s reaching down. Lex thought his father would pick him up but instead the soft touch on his head disappears and then there’s a boy in Lionel’s arms, wrapped in a dull blanket. The boy was younger than Lex, who was nine. Three? Four years old? He couldn’t be much older than that. His dark brown hair was intact. Where the hell did he come from? 

“Get up, son.” Lionel said. 

Lex couldn’t. His body might as well be lead. 

He raised his arm a few inches. That was as much as he could manage. 

Lionel shook his head and made a disappointed sound, his body turned. 

Lex wanted his father to reach out a hand. Usually, Lex didn’t want Lionel to reach out a hand, he feared it and wanted the opposite. But now Lex didn’t want to be abandoned, to be left in the field to die - he wanted to be picked up. But Lionel was turning away, carrying the changeling child and leaving Lex behind. 

Lex couldn’t see his father’s face anymore. Only the face of the strange boy who had touched his head, looking over Lionel’s shoulder. The face was getting father away along with his father’s back. 

“Help me.” Lex choked out. 

The boy squirmed out of Lionel’s grasp. There’s no doubt Lionel’s shocked as Lex was - Lex knew from experience that Lionel had a strong grip so for the boy to jump out of it was no small feat. The boy landed in front of Lex and picked him up like he weighed nothing - like Lex was a pebble or an ear of corn for all the effort it took him. The boy walked forward with Lex in his hold, toward Lionel, who had turned around. 

No, take me somewhere else. Take me - take us away from him. Lex thought but didn’t say, his throat was too dry. Lex thought of death and imagined the boy applying his strength to Lex’s head instead of the gentle caresses he had been given. 

—

On a whim, Lionel named the boy Clark, after the surname of a woman, a famous lawyer’s daughter that had rejected him at a Metropolis gala he had recently attended. This was because Clark had rejected him too, breaking out of Lionel’s hold to reach Lex. But whereas the woman was fortunate enough to fall out of Lionel’s grasp, Clark wasn’t. 

—————————————

II.

It was an accident. 

Lex was twelve, living with the fact that he was permanently bald since the meteor shower for three years now. 

He was working in his own private little lab in the abandoned building of a neglected LuthorCorp subsidy - trying to improve the formula of LuthorCorp’s main fertilizer brand. 

It’s just himself there’s no visitors, no assistants. Lex thought he had his realm hidden but one day Clark entered through the door (pulled it out of its frame), startling Lex at a sensitive moment. His hands slip and an excessive amount of reagent fell into the liquid. There’s an explosion but the flames don’t reach Lex because Clark curled around him and sped him out of the ruins as easily as he had sped to Lex.

So, besides strength, Clark had speed and invulnerability. And someone had certainly tampered with Lex’s materials. 

Lex was older and larger so where Clark couldn’t cover him there were burns. Since the meteor shower, Lex healed unusually fast. The hair loss wasn’t so useful but the healing was. Lex didn’t have the asthma that plagued him previously anymore either. 

“I’ve been wrong, Lex.” Lionel said once Lex and Clark were seated before him in the living room. 

Lex tensed, suspicious. Clark’s dabbling aloe vera based medicine on his skin and Lex thought of how the hands had torn off a steel reinforced door. 

“Wrong to discourage your, ah, affinity for science.” Lionel continued. 

Discourage was saying it lightly. 

Lex liked spending time working in labs more than he liked working in offices. 

Lionel had lectured him. 

Lex, working trials - that’s what lackeys are for. Hire the best minds, buy them, don’t do that grunt work yourself. 

But Lex wanted to do the work, wanted to make the discoveries. He continued to sneak in lab time. 

The lectures turned out to be how Lionel wanted to warn.

Lex remembered Lionel disabled his arm - he couldn’t extract petri dishes when his hand was in a cast. Lex spilled the location of his experiments to his younger half-sister, Tess. Invisible, ignored and neglected Tess did not have a chance of being heir, not like Lex and Clark did. She salvaged Lex’s experiments and thankfully Lionel did not figure out she was the one to do it. 

Lex ended up in a bed where a mechanical arm turned the pages of a business administration textbook for him. He can’t look anywhere else because his head’s in a cast, like his arms, his legs, and he couldn’t turn it. There’s only the text book. Nowhere else to look. Except the machine. Lex spent his time examining the machine and mentally breaking it down to its component parts, redesigning it. He had to build one for himself, something more sophisticated for himself to use the next time his arm was broken. 

Tess had sneaked into the room, no doubt assisted by Clark, and replaced the textbook with Warrior Angel comics. She not only had the skill for business administration but an interest in it Lex didn’t have. But Lionel refused to recognize it. 

And now Lionel was recognizing Lex’s interest in science?

Lex listened as Lionel explained that he had an entire building of labs set aside for Lex. Lex stilled when he heard Clark’s name and Clark paused too, in the middle of applying the aloe vera.

“You won’t need those textbooks anymore.” Lionel said. “You haven’t for awhile it seems, since all of them have somehow ended up in Lutessa’s hands.”

Saying her name was like summoning her. Tess was escorted into the room by one of Lionel’s bodyguards. The bodyguard held a large and shiny hardcover. The cover read MERGERS & ACQUISITIONS. A crimson bookmark fell out from the middle of the book. 

“Lex…” Tess said, and it meant “sorry” and “save me” all at once.

“Such a clever girl.” Lionel said, and he released Lex to walk over to Tess and hold her head. “Smarter than her foolish older brother.” 

Lex knew at any time the pressure could change. Clark read Lex’s anxiety and the three Luthor children became frozen, frightened mirrors of each other. 

“The thing about secrets is that they’ll always be discovered.” Lionel said. He released Tess and to pull out a small leaden box from the inside of his suit jacket. “A ring for my little princess…” 

Clark had been rushing to Tess but the moment the box opened he crumpled to the floor. Lionel slipped the ring onto Tess’ finger. Clark’s skin turned green and he screamed. 

Tess screamed too and she ran to exit the room but the bodyguard blocked her way. She tried taking the ring off but couldn’t because Lionel had slipped it on past the knuckle of her finger. Her fingers were small but the ring even more so. 

Lionel knew. He knew about the green meteor rock.

In the early days, following Clark’s adoption into the Luthor family, Lex had found it annoying rather than endearing that Clark trailed him. He was there in the morning when Lex brushed his teeth and at night when Lex brushed his teeth. Clark had his own room but he never used it because he stayed in Lex’s and always hogged the blankets. Because Clark followed Lex, Lex was there when Clark had tripped and sliced his leg on a chuck of green meteor rock. And Lex knew Clark wasn’t suppose to get sliced by things, wasn’t suppose to have green veins. He knew Clark wasn’t suppose to get hurt because Lex kicked in his sleep, swung his arms and Clark had to have felt those flailing limbs but he never woke up with any marks. One time Lex had stayed up while Clark had fallen asleep and pinched him as hard as he could, and there was nothing. 

But once the rock had cut Clark, Clark bled and Lex had never seen Clark bleed before. That day Lex alternated between carrying Clark and letting his little brother lean on him and limp home. Lex had cleaned the wound and applied the makeup he had that hid such things. Lex kept the green rocks a secret from Lionel. 

_The thing about secrets is that they’ll always be discovered._

But now Lex was certain Lionel knew about Clark’s weakness and that he knew Lex knew and that Lex hadn’t told him. 

Lex ran to Tess, who could not remove the ring, nor leave the room. He pulled out the lead rubber gloves in his pocket and slipped one over her hand. 

Clark’s skin returned to normal. 

Tess doesn’t want to leave anymore. She turned toward Clark but the bodyguard scooped her up effortlessly and pulled her from the room. Lex could hear her crying grow more distant. 

“Don’t worry Lex, you’ll get one too.” Lionel said, tossing the empty box at Lex. Lex caught it, otherwise it would have hit his face. 

“Tess is a bastard but you’re my son.” Lionel continued. “You’ll get alot more rocks. And you’ll have plenty of time to study them all in your new labs - with Clark. It seems like the meteorite interferes with his speed. Now’s a good time to track how long it takes him to recover from exposure.” 

Lionel gripped Lex’s shoulder and dug his fingers into a burn Clark hadn’t finished applying medicine to. 

“I expect meticulous reports. And I hope this time you’ll share your discoveries.”

—

Lex helped Clark first. He cleaned up his chin because Clark had thrown up. Lex gave Clark a cup of water to rinse his throat and turned to leave Clark’s room but Clark clung to his sleeve. 

“Don’t go, Lex.” He said. 

Lex knew he would be spending more time with Clark from now on. Clark didn’t want him to go now but later Clark would surely grow sick of seeing Lex. 

“I have to see Tess.” Lex said. 

Clark released Lex’s sleeve then as Lex expected he would. As if he would follow Lex to Tess and the meteorite ring. 

Lex leaves. 

—

Lex stood with Tess over a bathroom sink. He already took off the gloves, after he assured Tess that Clark wasn’t nearby. Lex didn’t know at what proximity it took for the green rocks to have their effect on Clark but Lionel had essentially given him orders to find out. 

The ring had to have been specially made. Tess’ fingers are small but the ring’s even smaller. Lex ran Tess’ ring finger under warm-hot water. 

Lex was babbling. For her, for himself. He wanted to distract Tess with his voice. 

Metal expands when it’s heated, Lex said. The increase in temperature meant an increase in kinetic energy meant the atoms of the metal vibrate and the movement causes the material to expand because of the extra space the molecules take up as they move about. 

The ring of green stone finally loosened enough to be slipped free of Tess’ finger. 

Lex sighed in relief and deposited the ring into the lead rubber glove. He tied it up. He handed Tess a towel to wipe her face with. She needed it. 

“Is Clark okay?” Tess asked, accepting the towel with unsteady hands. 

“Yeah.” Lex said. “He’s okay.” For now. Lex thought this last part but did not say it. “It’s not your fault.” He added. 

—

Lex justified things to himself. Clark’s too valuable to Lionel, too unique. Lionel would let Clark suffer, but he wouldn’t allow Clark to be killed. The same could not be said for Tess. 

There’s lots of variables to test. In order. One at a time. In combinations. 

How much of the rock could Clark stand? For how long? From how far a distance? How long did it take Clark to recover? 

Could his skin be broken with that stuff around? Yes. 

Lex reported Clark’s reactions. How he thrashed, or went slack. How Clark turned pale and green. 

Not all the experiments were painful. Sometimes Lex tested other things - it turned out Clark could comprehend Calculus. 

Lex submitted his reports to Lionel and in turn Lionel sent Lex Tess’ progress reports. She had tutors now; and hand-picked bodyguards. She had a strong grasp of management for her tender age, successfully reorganizing the arrangement of teams for a small LuthorCorp R&D project in a way that improved its communication with the higher level managers of the company. The portfolio Lionel allowed her to keep earned high returns from the diverse stocks she had meticulously researched and picked. 

Lionel reiterated again and again how proud he was of his smart children. But Lex could read between the lines of the reports. If he stopped sending his reports something would happen with Tess’. 

The experiments continued. 

In the beginning Clark trusted Lex and followed him into the labs. Later it got harder to bring Clark in. Lionel made true on his promise to get Lex his own ring though and around it Clark was only a six year old boy who was not stronger than his twelve year old brother. 

Clark often ran to Tess; before or after experiments. After a point Clark doesn’t let Lex apply medical care on him anymore. It’s hard to trust the hand that had left shards in his flesh be the same one that took them out later with a pair of tweezers. The job’s left to Tess. 

So Lex became Clark’s devil and Tess became Clark’s angel. Then there was the God who reigned over them all. Lionel. 

—————————————

III.

Lex retained some semblance of brotherhood with Clark. There were only so many experiments that could be painful. 

The testing of Clark’s weakness was replaced by a testing of his strengths, his abilities. 

One of the best days Lex had with Clark hadn’t taken place in the labs but in a junk lot full of cars. 

Clark was to lift cars, or break them. How many could he lift at once? How many could he stack? And how fast? How many can he break at once?

Lex tested Clark’s hearing. He had opened the radio on a car at one end of the car lot with Clark on the other and Clark had to report on the name of the song. Lex opened the radio on several cars and tested if Clark could pick out the song of the car Lex was in from among the din. 

That day Clark had even managed to crack a joke, asking if all the cars present were wrecked by Lex because Lex’s rebellious teenager phase consisted of totaling sports cars and getting high on various substances, expecting his meteor shower granted healing to take care of it. 

But the painful experiments couldn’t be avoided forever. 

Lex goes too far. 

That’s why Clark was lying in bed, sick with a fever because another round of Kryptonite testing had gone on during flu season. 

Clark was also blind. 

It’s temporary. Lex had reported to Lionel. It was. Lex had enough expertise to recognize it as such and for his words to be believed. It’s still an eye for an eye though, and Lex’s eye throbbed. 

Clark’s heat vision - his ability to shoot lasers from his eyes was discovered during the past sweltering Kansas summer. Tess had stepped outside, in a new bathing suit, to the area where the pool was. Lex was already in the pool and so was Clark. 

When Clark had turned to look at Tess, the tree behind her had erupted into flames.

Clark was currently blind because during an experiment the lasers from Clark’s eyes had reflected back onto him. 

Lex took a hand towel and wiped away at the sweat that beaded on Clark’s forehead. He thought Clark was asleep. He thought wrong. 

Clark grabbed Lex’s hand and for a terrifying moment Lex thought Clark would snap it but he doesn’t. Clark just held his hand tenderly, like holding a lover’s hand. 

“Tess…” Clark murmured. “Let’s run away together - just the two of us. Away from father, and big brother…please take me away!” Tears trailed down his unfocused eyes. 

Clark’s holding Lex’s hand - he thought Lex was Tess. And why not? Lex didn’t have his ring with him. Clark was begging for Tess to flee with him. Lex tried to extract his hand but Clark only tightened his grip. 

Lex doesn’t dare speak but Clark wanted a response. He’s shaky and needy. He wanted Tess to comfort him but Lex wasn’t Tess. 

Lex patted the hand that was holding his gently, trying to make it assuring and not frightened. 

Clark called Tess his angel of mercy. He said that she was his Tess, his tessellation of stars, his light in his dark world.

It’s cheesy. As expected of a thirteen year old, but Lex knew Clark meant every word he said. Lex would laugh except he’s too scared. 

“I love you.”

Clark reached out and his fingers find the bottom of Lex’s cheek. He leaned forward and kissed Lex on the lips. 

Lex opened his mouth, to say, I’m not Tess. But the moment he does he found it suddenly full of Clark’s tongue. The tongue brushed against the scar on Lex’s lip. 

Clark had asked him about the scar before and Lex had told Clark the truth, making him swear on Tess’ life not to tell anyone else.

When Lex was eight, Lex’s mother, Lillian, had given birth to Lex’s little brother, Julian. She had postpartum depression and had smothered him in the crib, on fears Lionel would pit Lex against him, and have the two brothers fight for Lionel’s favor. Lex had taken the blame for his mother’s deed and Lionel had punched Lex with a ring-adorned fist. That was where the scar came from. 

Father thinks I killed my little brother and he must keep thinking that. I have to protect mom’s memory. Lex had warned Clark. Father thinks it’s Fate, that after having lost a son he managed to find another one in a field. You. 

Clark had his tongue on Lex’s scar and Lex sensed the palpable shift from passion to fury but he couldn’t do anything. Clark had one hand fisted in Lex’s silk dress shirt and the other cupped around Lex’s head. There was no way Clark could still be mistaking him for Tess now. 

Lex tried to tilt back his head, get some distance between them.

“You didn’t say anything - have I entertained you long enough?” Clark said against Lex’s lips. “I wonder what father would do if I killed you.”

His unfocused eyes are tinted red. Lex knew how Clark’s heat vision worked. It could be triggered by lust. Or anger. 

“He wouldn’t kill you.” Lex said. Though Lionel definitely had the means, all manner of meteor rocks on hand. “He’d be out two heirs.”

“Tess would inherit everything.” Clark sounded pleased with his logic. 

“She wouldn’t. There’d just be no one left to protect her.”

Clark blinked and his eyes were hazel green again. Cool and unthreatening. Clark had stopped touching Lex’s head but he still had his hand on Lex’s shirt.

Clark’s hand that had been on Lex’s head now lightly slapped his cheek. 

“Were you scared I’d roast you?” Clark smiled. “Silly Lexie, you trained me too well for me to do it accidentally.”

Lex swallowed. “I already knew about you and Tess.” Lex said. “Even before what happened just now.” Lex’s blood heated upon recalling the touch of Clark’s tongue on his lip. 

“I don’t care about your approval and if you think you’re going to stop me - ” The grip on Lex’s shirt tightened and Lex could feel himself be lifted ever so slightly off the bed. 

“I won’t stop you.” Lex said. “I don’t care what you and Tess get up to but father better not find out.” He stressed the father. Reminded Clark that Lionel was their father. Lex reminded himself. 

Clark released him. 

Clark eventually recovered his sight but he pretended to be blind for an extra week to get out of having to return to the labs. The ruse’s discovered when Lionel “accidentally” fired a live round at Lex and Clark destroyed the bullet with his heat vision. 

“I thought you were blind, son.” Lionel said. “But it appears Lex was right about it only being temporary after all.” He held the gun near Clark’s head, making it clear there was still another bullet, one of Kryptonite. 

When Clark expressed that he didn’t want to have to practice his heat vision anymore or be in experiments, Lionel sent him on field missions. The Luthors had many enemies and they needed to be gone. Clark’s aim was accurate enough now and ashes left less evidence than corpses. 

—————————————

IV.

Lex knows Clark’s hands and mouth have touched Tess, have been on her, in her. But Clark hasn’t used his cock on her. Not yet. 

Clark’s told him as much. Clark complained. He’s sixteen. He’s killed people and has done so for years - he should be allowed to fuck people too, surely? But Lionel’s control extended even to that realm and he prohibited Clark from such activities. 

Clark showed up to the lab late. He usually did, and said he liked making Lex wait. Clark looked disheveled. Probably fresh off spending some quality time with Tess.

The disheveled look usually included a happy mood. Sometimes a frustrated one.

Clark’s frustrated today. Probably because he couldn’t go further. He’s distracted. 

“Have you pushed your cock inside our sister yet?” Lex asked, knowing Clark hasn’t. 

That got Clark’s attention. Lex had chosen the vulgar phrasing he did for that purpose. 

Clark slammed Lex onto the nearest surface. It was a large wooden crate. Regular, not even lead. 

Clark’s anger turned into curiosity as he really noticed the many crates in the lab. 

They were normal and wooden because Lex had no reason to hide the produce he had purchased. 

“Honey dew melon, cantaloupe and watermelon?” Clark said, recognizing the scents. 

“It’s for you to practice on.” Lex said. 

“Practice?” Clark scowled. “What do I do, smash them?” Clark said sarcastically. Lex found that understandable because time after time he brought in the strongest alloys, even experimental ones that had not reached the main, niche or even black markets and Clark had broken almost all of them. One or two had been magic. It turned out even Clark couldn’t deal with those. 

“The purpose is for you not to smash them.” Lex said. He took out a watermelon he had prepared and used a knife to cut a hole in it. It’s the right size, he knew Clark’s measurement. Picking a watermelon flattered Clark too much but Lex knew the experiment while not painful, was potentially humiliating and either could set Clark off. Lex gave him instructions. 

Clark pulled out his cock and stuck it through the hole and into the watermelon. He groaned.

Lex had to observe. It was his role. Lex had the watermelon carefully heated before hand. Before it’s soft and wet but with heat it’s soft, wet and warm. An approximate substitute for pussy. 

Clark’s first thrust sent the back of the watermelon flying out, sending red insides and black seeds splattering across the lab’s walls. 

Before Clark had an amused expression, like the whole exercise was stupid or unneeded. Now he’s tensed in shock. 

“Are you ready to take this seriously now?” Lex asked. Lex held the form only he could sign off on that would acknowledge Clark was capable of sleeping with someone without crippling or killing them. “At the state you’re in now there’s no guarantee you wouldn’t hurt Tess - that you wouldn’t send her to the hospital - or the _morgue_.” 

Clark practiced more seriously. Lex instructed Clark to practice heating the melons before use, but not explode them, in addition to practicing screwing the melons until he reached completion without damaging the fruit beyond acceptable limits. He does better but Lex still saw cracked husks. 

The moment Clark bragged that he had a handle on things Lex made a small hole at the back of the melon Clark was currently fucking. He pushed his finger in and then pulled it out. He knew the effect. The change in air and suction would be like if the cock inside the melon was sucked on. Clark startled and his cock bobbed upwards, the top of the melon broke into pieces. He glared at Lex.

—

“I’m ready.” Clark said. He had gone through four crates. Lex had kept track. 

“I’m ready and I can prove it to you.” Clark said. “I might slip up, but well, you heal fast.” 

They’re long out of the lab. It was nighttime and it was time for bed. Lex was in his pajamas and he hadn’t understand why Clark was in his room until Clark had said those words - “you heal fast”.

Clark had to know he’s scared. He had to. Lex couldn’t control the acceleration of his heartbeat, his sweat. But Clark was still approaching him. 

“You could always get in more practice first - I can buy more fr- ”

The rest of the words don’t have a chance to be said because Clark pushed Lex down and Lex momentarily lost his breath when his back hit the bed. 

“You track my health regularly. You know I don’t have anything.” Clark said. “You can’t catch anything and I can’t catch anything.”

“Are you suggesting barebacking?” Lex asked. Clark wanted to take him without a condom. 

Clark nodded and got closer. 

“Do you keep any - ” 

“No. If I was going to Tess, she’d be ready for me.” 

“Stop.” Lex said, because what was Clark implying? He could handle Clark not using a condom because what he had said was true. But he wouldn’t accept Clark without lubrication.

Clark effortlessly flipped Lex so that Lex was facedown. 

“Clark - ”

“Relax.” Clark murmured. 

Lex does the opposite because Clark was pulling down his pajama bottom and underwear. 

“I’m going to lick you.” Clark said. “Did you think I’m such a sadist that I’d take you dry?”

Lex answered him with silence. 

Lex doesn’t stay silent because Clark dipped his head and spread Lex’s cheeks. Clark licked him. He fucked Lex with his tongue and Clark’s skilled tongue has had alot of practice. Lex tried not to think of where it’s been. He focused on not being so damn loud because that would only stroke Clark’s ego. But Clark’s tongue kept pressing in, kept circling the rim of his ass. Lex couldn't hide his groans into the pillow. It wouldn’t help, not with Clark’s hearing. 

Clark turned Lex again, so that he faced Clark. 

Clark answered the question Lex doesn’t ask. Why did you turn me around? 

“I want to see your expression when I penetrate you, Lexie.” Clark said. 

A nickname of a nickname. It’s not nice and Clark says it when he wanted to get a rise out of Lex. Lex doesn’t get angry. He got hard. It doesn’t escape Clark’s notice. Hardly anything does.

Clark does what he said he’d do. 

Lex closed his eyes. He tried not to think about smashed cantaloupes or watermelons. 

His fears don’t happen. 

“I told you, big brother.” Clark said. 

He’s smug - extremely so and it clashed with the gentle way he was making love to Lex. Making love. Lex had to describe it like that because it was apt. 

Clark was holding him, and giving him soft kisses across his body, and pushing in and out slowly, carefully. 

Lex relished the sensations until he remembered that Clark was making a point. This gentleness wasn’t meant for Lex. It was meant for Tess. 

He had expected anything but this. Clark should be fucking him roughly, giving back the pain of the experiments in full and beyond. Bites, bruises, broken bones, bleeding. But none of that was happening. Lex shed tears. Not because he was being hurt but because he wasn’t. 

“God, you’re crying - we both know Luthor men aren’t suppose to cry…what did I do?” Clark left butterfly kisses across Lex’s cheeks, kissing and licking off the tears. “It’s not like this is your first time - if anything I should cry. This is my first time and you’re about as receptive as a cantaloupe.” Clark said. 

Lex kissed him. Clark’s skin’s invulnerable but his lips feel soft, the pressure gentle. Lex clenched himself around Clark’s cock. It’s a risky move that catches Clark off guard. Lex could pay for it. Clark groaned and his next thrust goes into Lex rougher, more sloppy. He continued with a rougher, faster pace but it doesn’t stop feeling good for Lex. It felt great and Lex came first before Clark followed, finishing inside of him. 

Clark pulled out when he was done, leaving in a blur of speed, without a final kiss or a goodbye. 

Lex felt used. He thought of going to sleep without cleaning Clark’s come out.

Clark’s back seconds later. He’s back with a paper, and a pen. 

He placed the paper in Lex’s hand. 

Clark looked at Lex expectantly. 

Lex picked up the pen and looked at the paper. Lex goes cold. 

It’s the form that required Lex’s signature to attest that Clark could fuck people safely. Lex bit his tongue until he tasted blood. The paper’s a twisted reminder that somehow, though Clark had pushed him onto the bed and screwed him that Lex still had power because his signature, the signature of the dedicated researcher, the head scientist that overlooked the specimen Clark Luthor, was what stood between Clark and having an unmitigated sex life. Clark had spent his first time with him. 

Lex signed the paper. 

“Thank you, Lex.” Clark said. He kissed Lex then, darting his tongue into Lex’s mouth and licking at the blood there. 

He kissed Lex one more time, on the cheek, whispered “good night” and left the room.

—

Lex knew Clark slept with Tess. Clark slept with other women too and participated in orgies. 

Sometimes Lex watched. Clark’s never as gentle with them as he had been with Lex. 

—————————————

V.

“Look at this.” Clark said, shaking the documents he held. 

Lex tried to take them from Clark’s hands but Clark refused to let them go. 

“I can’t look at it if you don’t give the papers to me.” Lex said. 

“Problem is I want to read them so you’ll have to wait. Clark said. “Or - ” Clark was seated. He grabbed Lex and pulled him close until Lex was on his lap. 

Clark does the move casually and playfully but it’s not innocent at all. 

He’s hard. Lex felt it through the fabrics. 

Clark held out the papers in front of both of them. 

Lex read the documents but it’s hard to concentrate because Clark’s shifting his hips. 

“I was curious as to how things would go down if dear old dad were to kick the bucket.” Clark said. Lex understood what Clark really meant. Clark was considering patricide. As he said this he continued to rub himself against Lex’s bottom. 

“This could to be a trap, or a joke.” Lex said. The will stated that everything would go to Lex. Nothing for Tess, and shockingly, nothing for Clark. 

“True. But if it isn’t? So much for me being part of the family.” Clark laughed. “Is what I do with you or Tess so wrong after all?” 

Yes, yes it is. Lex thought. But he lets Clark pull down his pants and boxers, lets Clark slick him up. 

This was supposed to be their lab time. These days Lex spent more time making up reports than sending real ones. There’s only so much to learn about Clark, though Lex has always left out information. 

Clark pressed his cock into him and Lex was still on his lap. Lex rode him. 

Clark went on to say part of what Lex was thinking about. “But, dead people can’t inherit. I wonder if he’d changed his mind if you disappeared.” Clark had been content to sit while Lex did the work but he pumped his hips now. 

Lex moaned. 

“You have your uses though.” Clark said, one hand a gentle pressure around Lex’s neck and the other with a stronger grip on Lex’s cock. The papers were abandoned on the ground. 

Clark fucks Lex and jerked him off until they’re both coming. Clark’s hand feels good and Lex knew how easily it could break him. He’s seen it break necks but now Clark’s hand was slick. Clark’s hand knew how to touch Lex. 

Clark doesn’t pull out after his orgasm and his dick stayed inside until Lex felt it harden up again. It doesn’t take long. 

Clark stroked Lex’s still soft and sensitive dick. Lex had a significantly shorter refractory period than the average man but he didn’t recover as fast as Clark. He also had stamina but again Clark had even more. 

“Don’t I do enough for our family?” Clark said, carefully carrying Lex off his lap. Lex heard Clark’s tone alter throughout the sentence. Clark could mean anything from giving his siblings orgasms to destroying Lionel’s enemies. 

“But he always wants more out of my abilities.” Clark scowled and shot out lasers, heating a large round tub of water before placing Lex inside of it. 

The water’s warm and Lex took his shirt off because it was still on. 

“I wonder how fast he’d kick me out of the family if I lost my powers.” Clark said. “Not like he really sees me as being part of it - people are suppose to leave their children inheritances. Going by that, me and Tess don’t count. Only you do.”

Clark looked at Lex. 

Lex sighed. The water’s pleasant but it’s obvious Clark was still pissed off and insecure though Clark had released some frustration screwing him. 

“What if I said there was something that could remove your powers?” Lex asked. “Possibly permanently.” 

“Tell me.” Clark said, going into the water after Lex. 

—

Lex held out a piece of Gold Kryptonite that covered his palm. It was ostentatiously sculpted to look like the Luthor Family crest. 

It’s a fail safe. Lex explained. In the case Clark couldn’t be controlled anymore or Lionel decided he was too much trouble, if the Gold Kryptonite touched Clark’s skin it would remove his powers forever. 

Clark examined it. “It’s funny.” Clark finally said after a long moment. “It could remove my powers and therefore my use and my place in the family. But I don’t think there’s anything that could more ridiculously tie me in as a Luthor. It’s my weakness, a piece of my dead planet fashioned into the form of our family’s crest.” 

Lex agreed. It was ridiculous. 

“How did you manage to sneak this gold away from the dragon’s hoard?” Clark asked. 

“I think Lionel wanted me to find this, along with this.” Lex presented Clark with a copy of Lionel’s will that stated in the event of his death everything would go to Clark Luthor. 

“If he’s trying to get one of us to kill the other.” Clark said. “The playing field should be evened.” He tells Lex to use the Gold Kryptonite on him. 

Lex does but Clark’s powers aren’t removed. There’s just a large scar that covered his arm, flashy as the brand that created it. Clark’s power loss isn’t permanent but the scar was. 

—————————————

1\. 

“I thought you’d like some silver after the theft of my gold.” Lionel said. 

Clark was holding him and Lex was having trouble breathing. Lex held a piece of silver Kryptonite that he had plucked from Clark's body in his bloody palm. Lex already had a hypothesis and he suspected he would never get to test it. He wouldn’t want to and technically he was already a part of the test. This strain of Kryptonite seems to induce paranoia. After Lex had removed it Clark had returned to his senses, repeatedly apologizing to Lex though Lex had already said he didn't blame Clark for the surely fatal wounds he had on his body. Lionel was in the room now so Clark was silent and his expression was stony.

“He didn’t take the chance to defeat you so now you defeat him. Finish him off already, son.” Lionel said. “It’d be rather fitting. The younger brother killing the older brother who killed a younger brother.”

“No, Lex di - ”

“Please don’t tell him.” Lex said in a whisper that only Clark could hear. “Keep my secret, please.” Lex had a feeling he'd be seeing his mother soon and he wouldn’t be able to face her if her memory was tarnished now. “You promised. Please.” His strength was slipping. Almost entirely gone.

Clark goes silent. He held Lex's head. He touched it lightly, like the first time he had those long years ago in the corn field. It's assuring. 

Lex relaxed knowing the secret was safe. He closed his eyes. The silver Kryptonite slipped from his hand.


End file.
